


As Time Drifts By

by Sav572



Series: The Wolf and the Demon [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift Exchange, Pregnancy, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sav572/pseuds/Sav572
Summary: Collection of events which take place afterThe Lies of Ever After.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth, Ferdinand von Aegir/Dorothea Arnault
Series: The Wolf and the Demon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510343
Comments: 23
Kudos: 76





	1. A Faerghus Winter Solstice (Ethereal Moon 1189)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiffadayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffadayo/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth reflects on the Winter Solstices of the past and enjoys the traditions of the feast in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the holidays fast approaching, I got into a fluffy mood and wrote this piece out. Enjoy a little Christmas cheer! I was going to wait until December but I want to get this posted before the self-indulgence of putting Christmas traditions into Fódlan sounded like a bad idea.
> 
> So Merry Christmas and thanks for reading the adventures of these two dorks.

~21 Ethereal Moon 1189~

Purple and red hues of the sunset painted the skies of Fhirdiad. Tonight was the Winter Solstice; the shortest day and the longest night of the year. The festival, banned by the Church of Seiros during Rhea’s administration, was thought to have originated in Almyra. According to Claude, the ancient origins came from farmers encouraging and welcoming the return of the sun (longer days) to nurture their crops. 

Here in Fódlan, the reverence for the sun was nonexistent. Instead, festivities were centered around spreading hope and cheer on the darkest day of the year. Around the Kingdom, long but casual feasts would be held. For one night until the sun broke from its slumber wealth and rank were discarded at the door. Even in Fhirdiad, every occupant of the castle from the lowliest stable hand to the King himself was invited. A meal was provided where Dimitri sat among the masses instead of sitting at the head table, with unsegregated dancing following a lavish dessert course. 

For most of Byleth's life as mercenary festivals, no matter their reason, meant little. Perhaps dishes served at a tavern might be different, and maybe different songs were sung on the nights surrounding the event. It never mattered. Life wasn’t measured by moons or special events. No, life was tracked by the completion of contracts and the lives you took yourself.

During her short term as a professor at Garreg Mach celebrating the solstice was banned. The twenty-first of the Ethereal Moon was her day off only by coincidence. All of her students were busy preparing for Establishment Day except one. After a faculty lunch mixer, she had actively avoided that young swordsman who considered his professor the only sufficient sparring partner at the academy. That day nothing, let alone intense rounds of sparring with Felix, sounded more appealing than resting by the docks. All she wanted was a book in her hand, a lure in the water, and some quiet.

After Garreg Mach was sacked the church was no longer able to enforce the fifteen-year-old ban. Unfortunately, she had slept through the resurgence of the practice. It wasn’t until she was the Archbishop (interim she insisted), at the end of her rope in eleven eighty-six, that she first experienced what became her favorite holiday. 

It was ironic how time worked. The young swordsman she had once avoided was now Duke Fraldarius; her lover and betrothed. Deeply she blamed Seteth for insisting their relationship was unbecoming for her role as Archbishop. Her only happiness in a souring situation was made to feel like a dirty secret that needed to be hidden.

Visits from Duke Fraldarius were always too short and far too official. The distance between where they conducted their business took its toll on them. On the evening of the Solstice, she expressed her desire to see the festivities at the nearby town. Felix rolled his eyes and insisted she wasn’t missing anything. Even so, it was her fiancé’s glare that demanded passage away from her gilded prison. It was his actions that defied Seteth’s intention for the Archbishop to avoid endorsing a secular holiday.

Snow had dusted Garrach Mach and the surrounding town that year. Hiding their appearance with raggedy cloaks the two of them strolled in step with one another as the snow crunched beneath their boots. The candlelight in the windows and magically made colored lights in the air reflected onto the white surface. 

It was better than any stuffy holy day she had presided over. Everyone dressed simply in undyed clothes, instead of the heavy vestments she normally wore now. Her ears had grown accustomed to dreary hymnals, that night cheerful music for dancing and caroling filled the air. In the place of the overpowering scent of incense, the aroma of ginger cookies and saffron buns wafted across her nose. There was no faithful to bless with the empty words she didn't truly believe. Instead, warm greetings and wide smiles were exchanged with gifts. 

In fear of being revealed, the couple only watched the festivities which did more than enough to melt her stress away. For a while, until the monastery guards discreetly herded them back, Byleth wasn't the archbishop. She found hope in realizing the kind of life she desired to have with Felix; to be a normal person out with her betrothed. Looking back it might have been that hope in a dark moon in her life which made her fall in love with the holiday. Felix’s first solstice gift was the experience of the festival. Her first solstice gift to him later that night was the beginning of her resignation as Archbishop. 

A pair of hands unclasping her fur-lined cloak brought Byleth to the present. Arm in arm she had been walking with Felix, now her husband of three years, across a snowy courtyard. She hadn't noticed they had entered the foyer of the great hall. 

"Byleth, is something wrong?" Felix whispered gently, avoiding the ears of those passing by. "You've seemed distracted...distant since we stepped outside. "

It was a rare event when Felix wasn’t at least in his black turtleneck. However, the dress code tonight while simple was strict. By design, after cloaks were removed you couldn’t tell a person’s status at first glance. All women wore long white gowns with green sashes. Supposedly the colors represented hope for peace and prosperity respectively. All men tonight dressed in long linen shirts, simple black trousers, brown jerkins, and sprigs on their chest. Traditionally the sprigs, which each had their own ancient symbolism were worn throughout this moon in anticipation of tonight.

"Have I been distracted?" Byleth adjusted the crooked mistletoe on Felix's jerkin upright. "I was thinking of our past solstices. I guess today just makes me feel…nolgastic."

This was perhaps the first year Felix had worn any sprig willingly for the Solstice, let alone throughout the moon. Then again this was the first year they had a hope which couldn't be achieved with their sharply honed skills alone. Their shared hope this year was fertility, which the mistletoe represented and was supposed to prove luck towards. 

Felix nodded and took her hand. "These festivals aren't as...pointless as I once thought. I've honestly come to enjoy my time with you during them. Seeing you happy. There isn't anyone I'd rather spend my time with."

Despite the couples that passed by Felix kissed her finger which had adjusted the plant. 

Byleth could feel a tightness in her throat. "For once you have me at a loss for words. I love you too."

Without the traditional fanfare requiring a herald, the inner doors were kept open allowing guests to come and go as they pleased. Keeping with the spirit of equal footing Blaiddyd royal blue had been completely removed from the hall. It was Dimitri's personal tradition to pay students from the Sorcery Academy to use their talents to prepare the hall. Fresh evergreens draped the large windows and the mantles of the roaring fires, while magically glowing golden orbs of light hovered high above.

_Wassail, wassail, all over the town_  
_Our toast it is white and our ale it is brown_  
_Our bowl it is made of the white maple tree  
With the wassailing bowl we'll drink to thee_

_Ere's a health to the King to whom we are sworn_  
_Goddess send our master a good crop of corn_  
_And a good crop of corn that may we all see  
With the wassailing bowl we'll drink to thee_

Over the murmurings of conversations, Byleth clearly heard the von Aegir tradition of leading the carols; Ferdinand played the piano while Dorothea sat upon it and sang with the crowd gathered around. 

_Ere's a health to the brewer who gives us all beer_  
_Goddess send us all a happy New Year_  
_And a happy New Year as e'er did see  
With the wassailing bowl we'll drink to thee_

Inevitably once Dorothea spotted Byleth and Felix, she hurried and greeted both with embraces before asking them to come to join herself and Ferdinand. 

"Just one little song Felix, I bet the Professor would love to hear you sing."

"Dorothea, you made it back this year. Explains where Ferdinand was instead of our meeting. I still don't sing." Felix tried to step away from the brunette, but she grabbed his wrist keeping him in place.

The songstress pouted and tried appealing to Byleth. "Professor, you’ll join us this year? You led the choir a few times."

Byleth shook her head with a smile as she made her way to the long table covered in food. "Afraid not until I eat something. Some of us aren't visitors and had to keep the Kingdom running. I promise to join after our exchange." 

Dorothea still held Felix's wrist as the former professor left earshot. Flicking the mistletoe Felix wore the songstress appealed to him again. "That leaves you, Felix. You should think of this as lullaby practice for that baby you and the Professor are trying to have. Most actively by the sounds-" 

Sharply Felix pulled his wrist away and muttered. "That's enough. What happens in our bedchamber is not court gossip."

"Fi,” She giggled as the swordsman shot her a glare. “Neither your office nor the Professor's council room is your bedchamber." 

Felix’s face grew almost as red as the holly, attached to Ferdinand's jerkin as he stormed away.

* * *

Despite the expectation that everyone celebrated on common ground (maybe because of that very fact) yearly over dinner Byleth was approached by young admirers of her accomplishments asking for stories. Normally she disliked reminiscing on the bloodshed her hands caused as the Ashen Demon, and (in retrospect her rise to power) as a rebel commander during the Unification War. Tonight though was about hope. As much as she disliked the idea, her story of the commoner who rose in status (even if she still felt like a commoner) was just that; a story of hope to better their station. Between bites of smoked salmon, and oysters she donned the untrue mask of a war hero and spun her tale as best as she could.

When a stranger offered her a flagon of mulled wine she turned it down with a smile. "Sorry, no thanks. The first rule of being a mercenary; any drink not poured from a closed bottle in front of you is poisoned."

All around her there were eager nods and 'oohs' as if she had said something profound...which was not the case. When a pair of slender arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, Byleth nearly jumped for the dagger holstered to her calf. 

"Professor, Felix!" Ingrid slid onto the bench between the pair. "Dimitri and I have been waiting for you. You're the last to receive your annual gift."

Swallowing a bite of pheasant, Felix stated. "It's always the oldest vintage of wine from the cellar. Just send it to our room." He shrugged out of the hug Ingrid had given him. "We see the Boar enough on a daily basis. Let him mingle with others tonight."

Byleth nodded in agreement chewing away while she had a moment without a story to tell. "I'm surprised you two aren’t joined at the hip with your wedding coming up. We're looking forward to it."

Felix grumbled bitterly. "No, we aren't." 

Frowning, Ingrid buried her elbow into his chest. For a brief moment, Byleth thought about leaving her husband to his fate of justified abuse. Then again she understood where Felix was coming from. WIth Dimitri occupied the day to day running of the castle fell to the King’s Shield after all. 

"What Felix means is he’s not looking forward to the extra workload while His Majesty is occupied. We're truly happy for both of you."

"Thank you, Professor, that means a lot to me. Your glass looks low, let me grab you some buttered rum."

“No alcohol for me tonight. You and the rest of His Majesty's Lionguard are going through the wringer with me tomorrow. There are certain reforms to the training regimens I want to test before pushing through.”

A moment passed before Byleth spoke again."Ingrid, I haven't held a lecture in years. Are you planning on calling me professor even after you become queen?”

“Just because I’ll be Queen doesn’t mean I’m giving up on my dreams. I’ll still be a knight, and I expect you to treat me just the same as everyone else. Nothing, including what I call you will be changing.”

* * *

Gift-giving, in general, was a complicated affair that Felix and Byleth had eliminated from their other occasions. It was hard to shop for one another when anything that was needed was immediately bought and if anything was truly wanted there was no reason to wait for a special day. The Solstice exchange had only survived because of the unique tradition they had formed. 

The exchange took place while others were occupied with the last course of the night; a lavish thirteen item dessert. Though the two separated over the course of the night they knew to meet at the fireplace in the foyer to ensure their privacy. 

Felix narrowed his eyes and whispered. "Are you ready to start our gift exchange? You won't best me Byleth. I'm leaning towards three rounds of sparring with our crests."

There were rules to this exchange that no longer needed to be spoken. Something was wagered; usually an activity the other wouldn't normally do. They each had a few moments with the gift to attempt to figure out what it held. It never mattered what the gift was, the fun was in their competition. 

Byleth leaned forward and narrowed her eyes back at her husband. "You're cuddling up with me on a sleigh ride this year."

If there had been bystanders this yearly exchange would have looked absurd. However, they were alone as intended.

"That's a surprisingly tame wager from you. In that case, I'll wager you coming hunting with me this year. I haven't seen you try to notch an arrow in years."

A sly look covered Felix's face as he placed a tied up burlap sack into Byleth's hands. With that, the stakes for the wager were set. 

As Byleth felt around the sack, the contents felt soft and dense at first. When she felt a bump in the material she gave it a squeeze...it was something...round...but flat.

"Nice try hiding the whetstones with a blanket. But when it comes to schemes Claude von Riegan you are not."

Byleth opened the bag and took out the new, wool, teal and black...saddle blanket. As few rocks clattered onto the floor below she heard Felix snicker.

"What about that Almyran schemer?” Smugly, Felix grinned at his impending victory. 

Under her breath, Byleth muttered a few choice expletives. She made a show of rolling her eyes at her husband. "If you think you can do better dear please be my guest." 

Already Byleth felt a knot forming in the back of her throat as she placed a similar burlap sack into Felix’s hands. Leaning back onto the wall next to the fire she crossed her arms and watched Felix intently. 

"I will do better." He picked up the bag, testing its weight before he felt around in the rough material. "Okay, something broad, solid, maybe wood...it has a tip." 

Felix froze and his smug grin fell from his face. "By? Is this-"

His eyebrows furrowed as his jaw became slack. Without guessing the contents Felix hurriedly opened the burlap and pulled out a small wooden sword.

"Byleth, please-" The sword and sack fell to the ground with a soft thud. Felix stepped closer to her, his shaking hand trepidly hovering over her stomach. "Tell me this means what I hope this means."

Blinking back tears Byleth could only nod. She took his hand and pulled Felix closer into an embrace. The crackling fire bathed the two in an orange glow as the moments passed by. 

"Holy shit.” When Felix loosened his hold his eyes were just as wet as hers but his smile was wide. “Holy shit we finally did it, you're...pregnant." 

Byleth coughed to clear her throat. "We're...pregnant. You've had a hand in this as much as I have so far."

"We're...pregnant. I can hardly believe this is real. Wait so your seasickness was our little one's fault?"

"I am **not** boarding a boat to find out if that was their fault." Together they chuckled at the once bad memory.

"We have so much to do now. What's our next move?"

"And moons to do it in...relax. Tonight, you should go tell Sylvain, he’ll be thrilled. And I'd be comfortable sending a message out to Claude tomorrow. We can wait on telling everyone else until we're more...stable." 

"You're still worried then? By, everything will be fine, I'll make sure of that. We have always been victorious and this will not be an exception." There was a long pause as his brow furrowed and he looked up into the air. "Byleth I can't express how happy I feel, but know this. I love you..." He gently ran his hands over her stomach as they parted. "...both of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ask what about kids? I ask what about Christmas? I'll call this a compromise. I have no idea where I would go with this so if anyone has an idea I'm more than willing to listen.


	2. Word Gets Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How some of Professor Eisner's former pupils find out the big news. Fair warning some of these guys might be out of character. Hopefully, this got the fluff out of my system.

**Sylvain (21 Ethereal Moon 1189)  
** There was something distinctly different when Felix and Byleth rejoined the Winter Solstice festival after their gift exchange. That much Sylvain was sure of. Yes, Felix was always a different man when it came to his wife. The man's signature scowl faded and his eyes softened whenever the former professor was with him. But not like this. Not with a lopsided smile on his lips and his pride-filled eyes glued to Byleth. 

Sylvain expected to be told off by a beet red Felix when the lancer teased his friend. "I guess your smile means you won something **REALLY** nice in your latest battle of the Demon and the Wolf.” 

When Felix answered there was no reaction. No scowl, no threats, and no blush. He simply mused as if he was dazed. “Perhaps.” 

Sylvain knew answers would never come from Felix about his strange behavior at least in public. No, he would have to ask his friend tomorrow. For now, with Byleth back, Sylvain could begin their yearly tradition of caroling over a few drinks until the dancing began.

“Byleth, I’ve already had some so you’re behind me.” 

A mug of spiced mead was placed into Byleth’s grip. Before Sylvain could clink together their glasses for a toast a hand grabbed the collar of his shirt, yanking him outside. Out of all the things that could have garnered a reaction from Felix apparently, that was it. Replacing the younger man's dazed look was one of anger; his nostrils flared and eyes were wide. 

“Byleth is carrying our child. Now that you know better, don't offer my pregnant wife alcohol. That is all.” Calmly Felix let go of Sylvain's collar and rejoined the festivities as if nothing had happened.

Byleth being pregnant with Felix's kid wasn't a crazy thought. Shit, the next months were going to be crazy and exciting for them. With any luck, his two friends would allow him to share in their excitement and help them in whatever way he could.

Sylvain caught up to his friend and whispered his congratulations as the two made it back to the piano. For now, his aid even if unrequested would be one simple act. He winked at Byleth, took her still full mug of mead, and drank it himself. 

**Ingrid (22 Ethereal Moon 1189)  
** The training hall was filled with hungover knights who grumbled against and cursed the High Commander under their breath. When Byleth stepped through the doorway, a sword slung over her shoulder. The tension was palpable. 

With an unblinking glare, Byleth spoke in an expressionless tone. “Get in line to spar with me if you have a problem doing your job this morning. If you lose though you’re sure as shit discharged from the Lionguard.” No one dared to move let alone speak. “I thought not. We’re going for a little jog to warm up.” 

The medics told her to listen to her body when it came to exercise. That is was better for someone who was active to stay active for blood flow. Byleth was just happy to still be able to use it as relief from the stress of court. Around the main courtyard, the first thirty minutes felt fine. She didn’t dare push her pace but at least she was still able to jaw at the knights. It was only when she gasped for air that she knew it was over. Normally she would just push through the mild discomfort to prove a point but that was, unfortunately, a cue from her body to slow down.

Byleth stopped and leaned her back straight against a pillar to look imposing and pressed the canteen against her lips. She hoped this was enough to keep the mouthing off from the knights to a minimum. In the past used sparring to keep order within the ranks if there was dissent. Now though she feared the risk of a stray hit. Still, she would have to resort to it if challenged. Ingrid was the one who approached her first with a quizzical look on her face. 

“Commander Fraldarius, are you okay? Should I summon Felix to take you to the infirmary?”

The last thing Byleth needed right now was Felix sprinting down in a frenzied panic. Nothing was wrong, she was listening to her body but getting punished for it. 

“No need, I could do another two miles.” _Liar._ “But I need to grab parchment to write down the results.”

 **Claude  
** _22 Ethereal Moon 1189_

_Unto His Majesty, the King of Almyra,_

_The Dutchess and Duke Fraldarius send our greetings and sincere gratitude for your years of friendship. We are pleased to announce with great joy the impending arrival of an heir of Fraldarius._ _Almyra will always hold a dear place in our hearts for giving us a respite from our stations, and more so now (if our suspicions are correct) for playing a role in giving us this child. We only hope you and your new Queen will be able to experience the same joy we currently have one day._

 _With sincere appreciation,_  
 _Byleth Eisner and Felix Hugo  
_ _Duchess and Duke of Fraldarius_

Folding the formal letter, Claude grinned and began to scheme. Both Teach and Felix were effectively only children. Obviously this meant 'Uncle Claude' would have to spoil this kiddo rotten...as soon as he figured how to hide the deer plushies from Felix.

 **Ferdinand and Dorothea (24 Ethereal Moon 1189)  
** There was a dusting of white upon the green pine trees, softly horse hooves which pulled the sleigh plodded on the thick blanket of snow below. In a sleigh next to Dorothea Ferdinand had been enjoying a serene ride through the snowy Blaiddyd countryside. For him taking extended time away from his position at court was rare, but always a treat. He was just glad he was always able to find time to share these treats with his breathtaking queen bee. So consumed was he in his wife’s beauty that Ferdinand hadn't realized the sleigh had stopped for their lunch at a nearby village. Nor did he notice their companions for the trip, the Fraldariuses had departed. How rude of him. The Fraldariuses had been the ones to invite himself and Dorothea along for the ride after all.

“Ferdie.” The most lovely voice whispered into his ear. “Did you notice those two?” 

“Hm? What about them?”

“Have you ever seen Felix have his arm around anyone that tight? I remember the first time we spoke. He called me a nuisance and asked me to go away.”

“People change my love." He kissed his wife's gloved hand. "You hated me and my honeyed words of flattery. I am certain that Felix has simply changed gradually over the course of time. You just noticed a dramatic change by not seeing him daily.”

"His hand has been on her stomach since the first crack of the reigns. I bet if we asked they would admit they're expecting."

"I confess I did not notice what you speak of. If they desired us to know, they would have told us. Let them have a secret...we might want one of our own someday." 

**Dedue (Guardian Moon 15 1189)  
** Dedue walked the dark empty hallway of the State Offices towards the only light on the floor. His majesty was to be married within the week. Preparations for the wedding were in progress leaving the king unable to attend to his daily business. In his majesty's place documents had to be delivered to Duke Fraldarius, the 'King's Shield' for review. Dedue almost knocked when he realized that Duke Fraldarius was already occupied.  
  
The Duke's voice was heavy with remorse. “You should have summoned me Byleth. I didn’t _want_ to miss the appointment. Between my own work and the extra from the damned Boar...I lost track of time.” Dedue heard the sound of a chair being drug across the wooden floor. “So how did everything go? What did they say this time?”

His former professor's voice was heard next. If the High Commander was in the Lord Chamberlain's office on official business, he would just have to wait for the two of them.

“I have good news and bad...no. I have good news and rather annoying news. They maintain it would be improper for you to be in the chamber with me-” 

"Improper?" The Duke's voice reverberated against the door "Who are they to say- I should toss those hags out of the castle. I could write up that document right now.”

He could barely hear the professor's quiet laugh. "Felix, those ‘ _hags_ ’ have the most experience of our options and have been discreet. From what I've gathered finding an opinion to match yours will not be easy if it even exists.” 

"Fine, I’ll drop it for now and talk to them myself. I hope that was your annoying news.”

“The good news is we can finally announce this to everyone and celebrate. They estimated that the two of us are in the clear until he or she feels like arriving.” 

“I have another idea. We can celebrate now.” The was a long pause followed by a small gasp. “And you can leave writing that announcement to me later.” Something else scraped against the wooden floor. “Much later.”

Dedue quickly left before he intruded on an intimate moment. 


End file.
